Caroline's heart
by LindskyMarinsky
Summary: Caroline Forbes wakes up to new mysteries and pain each time she gets daggered in the heart.


Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to The Vampire Diaries, all right go to their respective owners.

Authors note:

One morning Caroline woke up, earlier than usual. She felt different, so she took a look at herself in the mirror.

"Nope, I still look fabulous" she said to herself.

She went to the window, opened it and took a good breathe of fresh air. The sun was shining outside, not a single cloud to see, everything was so bright. But still Caroline felt different, like there was something not right. She felt so alone, so lonely.

"Mom" Caroline yelled.

But no one responded. So Caroline went downstairs to look for her mom. In every room she searched for her, but Caroline couldn't find her anywhere.

"That's strange, she must have gone early to work" Caroline said in a low voice to herself.

She packed her bag, and went to school. On her way she called Elena, but she didn't pick up her phone, so she called Bonnie, then she called Matt and Stefan, but no one answered. Caroline even called Tyler, even though they had just broke up, but no answer.

"Something is not right, why do I have this weird feeling, what is going on. Why don't they pick up their phone? Have they decided to go on a trip without me?" Caroline said to herself.

She was now not many minutes away from school, but then she realized that she hadn't met anyone on her way. Not a single person had she met today. No birds in the sky, no cars on the road, not a single sound could she hear but her own voice. She felt left behind and creeped out.

She started running towards the school, but as she got there, it was as empty as the chocolate box on a Friday night. She looked everywhere for people, every room but no one to find.

"What is going on, I feel so alone, I feel alone, so alone that it hurts, where is everyone?"

She went out of the school, and walked around in Mystic Falls, searching for someone or something. But she was all alone. She closed her eyes to make it go away, or to wake up from it all, but it didn't. She felt the feeling of loneliness even worse. She closed her eyes again and again and again, but the pain of loneliness was still there, like it was a part of who she was, who she is, almost like an extra heart, but of the pain of loneliness.

Caroline took up her phone again, went down the list of people's numbers. She saw the number of Klaus, but she didn't dare to call him, she thought that he would not answer her anyway, no one would answer her because something is not right.

The sun went down and Caroline was still around in Mystic Falls looking for answers, she couldn't just go home and pretend that everything was fine.

"Now I regret saying: I wish I could have been the only person in the world, I could do whatever I wanted, go into anyone's home and take clothes and jewelers from stores."

Suddenly, a great wind came over Mystic Falls, trees was shaking, leaves flying everywhere, Caroline could hear the wind and the leaves, she felt releaved for a moment, but the heart of loneliness was still in her.

"Caroline, Caroline" a voice called out from nowhere. " Wake up, wake up now".

"Who are you, or what are you? How do I wake up when I am awake?" Caroline said back.

But the voice was gone, the wind was gone, but Caroline was not.

"Help me please, I don't want to be alone, please, someone, hear me".

Then, as Caroline was about to give up, she felt like someone grabbed her foot so she fell. She got up fast, but then someone pushed her over, but Caroline got fast up again and started running fast. A great light showed up in the sky, it looked like the sun, but the sun had just set. Caroline was blinded by the light and fell down on her back, she couldn't get up, she couldn't move a muscle. But as she lay on the ground the heart of loneliness started beating faster and it hurt so bad. Caroline could feel a presence of someone over her. It was invisible, but there nonetheless.

Thoughts went through Caroline's head. "I'm lonely, I have always been lonely, even when I was with people, even when I was in the center of attention I was lonely, I am lonely, I was always lonely".

The voice whispered in Caroline's ear "I said wake up". And in that moment a dagger went through Caroline's heart of loneliness, and she fainted.

To be continued


End file.
